


Шестое чувство

by pinkpanther



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpanther/pseuds/pinkpanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку: "По мотивам фильма Perfect Sense. На всей Земле люди начинают лишаться чувств - каждого из пяти, одного за другим. Как Шерлок и Джон пронесут свою любовь и преданность до конца, лишаясь чувств одного за другим".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шестое чувство

\- Как же мы будем жить теперь, - спрашивает Джон. Он смотрит в сторону Холмса, но не на него самого. Взгляд направлен чуть выше и правее плеча. Глаза у Джона теперь часто щурятся, он быстро моргает несколько раз, потом замирает, словно очнувшись от наваждения, напрягается в последней попытке разглядеть любимое лицо и тихонько выдыхает. Взгляд вновь становится рассеянным, мягко обтекает предметы, не задерживаясь ни на одном, словно ищет в непроглядной тьме острые скулы и внимательные глаза, но уже не так лихорадочно, как в первые дни, а с той самой обреченностью, когда торопиться уже некуда.

Холмс не отвечает. Он смотрит в окно на обезумевших людей. Молодая женщина царапает себе лицо длинными фиолетовыми ногтями, ее рот судорожно открывается, Шерлок не может разобрать слов – губы слишком далеко, по ним не прочитаешь. Ему кажется, она воет от того, что ничего не чувствует. Мальчик, лет пятнадцати - шестнадцати на вид, опасливо трогает красную телефонную будку, силясь понять, что это такое. Рука медленно движется вдоль угла и соскальзывает в пустоту. Пошатнувшись, мальчик подается назад, цепляется за угол и вновь начинает водить по нему пальцами. Старик в дорогом синем пальто сидит на тротуаре. Он не чувствует острых зубов собаки на своем предплечье, не видит, что его пальцы в крови, только слышит, как звенит железный поводок от ошейка, и улавливает собачий запах. Старик тихонько говорит «Пёсик, э-эй, пёсик. Иди сюда, не бойся», надеясь ухватить ее за ошейник и подняться. Он думает, что может быть это чья-то собака-поводырь. Старик надеется, что собака подойдет к нему, и он сможет объяснить ее, где живет. Ведь животные не потеряли зрение, да и нюх у них хороший. А дома он, возможно, накормит ее чем-нибудь. Звон поводка совсем рядом, старик поднимает руку, слепо водя ею перед собой, силится подняться, но у него не получается. Что-то тянет его за локоть вниз, слышится предупреждающий рык, а затем раздается хруст. Старик недоуменно хмурится.

\- Шерлок? - Джон встает с кресла. – Шерлок, ты здесь?

Джон делает маленькие шаги, выставив вперед руки. Разбитые колени очень быстро приучили его двигаться осторожно, не спеша, мягко прикасаясь к предметам, не вздрагивать и не дергаться, когда на пути попадается что-то неожиданное.

\- Шерлок!

Умом он понимает, что кричать бесполезно, Холмс его не услышит. Но когда вокруг темнота и единственные звуки – приглушенные крики с улицы, разум отказывает, а воображение подкидывает ужасные картины того, что могло бы случится с Шерлоком. Возможно, он теперь тоже не видит. Или ничего не чувствует. Или еще страшней… Джона охватывает паника, к горлу подкатывает комок, ему кажется, что Холмс где-то рядом и с ним делают что-то плохое, он быстро шагает вперед, по направлению, как он думает, к двери. Но угол стола резко упирается в живот. Что-то с грохотом падает, возможно, ноутбук, но Джону сейчас наплевать, он огибает стол и с размаху слепо тычется прямо в теплое плечо.

Шерлок вздрагивает, оборачивается, подхватывает Джона и молча обнимает, утыкаясь носом в светлую макушку. Уотсон крепко обнимает в ответ, он сам понимает, что слишком крепко, Шерлоку наверное тяжело дышать, но Шерлок не вырывается, тихонько гладит Джона по плечу и делает то, чего не делал никогда – молится. Молится всем богам, чтобы с Джоном больше ничего не случилось. Наплывы паники у него случаются все чаще, он просыпается с криками, хватает Шерлока, оглаживая плечи и ребра, прижимая к себе, слепо целуя в подбородок, нос, бровь и, наконец, находит губы и непрестанно шепчет «О, господи, Шерлок, я чувствую тебя, чувствую. Ты здесь». Джон боится, что однажды не сможет почувствовать и услышать Шерлока, как когда-то утром не смог его увидеть. Шерлок боится, что однажды не увидит и не почувствует Джона, как когда-то вечером не смог его услышать. Боится, что, обнимая Джона, потеряет его навсегда. Поэтому он часто дотрагивается до своего доктора, вдыхает его запах, часами неотрывно смотрит на него. Впитывает то немногое, что им еще осталось.

Следующим утром Шерлок просыпается от смутного ощущения беспокойства. Первым делом он смотрит в окно. И облегченно выдыхает. Он видит. Видит. Небо серое и низкое, накрапывает небольшой дождь. В спальне царит полумрак, вещи вперемешку с книгами валяются на полу и кресле. Джон прибираться перестал, а Холмс такими мелочами не беспокоится. Шерлок хмурится – все как обычно, в чем же источник беспокойства? Переводит взгляд на Джона – и понимает.

Джон легко, робко, почти благоговейно, гладит его по плечу и шепчет имя - Шерлок отлично умеет читать по губам. Взгляд Джона расфокусирован и Шерлок почти привык, но настораживает его не это.

Шерлок не чувствует пальцев Джона на своем плече. Он видит, как подушечки указательного, среднего и безымянного огибают плечевой сустав, скользят вдоль ключицы и возвращаются назад. Коротко обстриженный ноготь задевает родинку, но Шерлок не чувствует. Он больше не чувствует прикосновений. Нет ничего – ни теплоты плоти, ни гладкости подушечек, ни покалывания, ни зуда, ничего.

«Я не чувствую, как ты прикасаешься ко мне». О, он очень хорошо представляет реакцию Джона. И поэтому Шерлок молчит. Он смотрит в потолок и думает, как теперь себя вести, чтобы не догадался Джон. Он не замечает, что прикосновение пальцев становится все настойчивей, не слышит, что Джон тихонько зовет его.

 

***

 

Нет, Шерлок не боится, что потеряет контроль и начнет ковырять себя ножом в поиске хоть какого-нибудь ощущения. Перспектива того, что мозг перестанет получать информацию извне, потеря еще одной ниточки с миром, момент, когда разуму будет нечего обрабатывать, когда исчезнет возможность сопоставить, проанализировать и сделать выводы – куда страшней. Исчезновение мира – кусок за куском, словно какой-то безумный мясник решил позабавиться, пугало своей неотвратимостью.

Возможно, завтра у него не будет мира, но у него останется Джон. Шерлок смотрит на друга и успокаивающе проводит рукой по его щеке. Уотсон замирает, а затем крепко сжимает его руку в своих. Что будет, когда он перестанет видеть? Как тогда дать знать о себе? Перестукиваться? А если Джон его не услышит? Что останется – прикосновения? А когда исчезнут и они – как сказать Джону, что вот я, рядом с тобой, не отхожу ни на шаг. Как сам Шерлок будет знать, что его любимый рядом с ним? Холмс глубоко вздохнул, успокаивая себя. Сейчас поддаться эмоциям самый худший вариант. Наверное, впервые он столкнулся с загадкой, которую не может разрешить. Человек без чувств – как нелепо. Неужели жизнь сводится только к этому? Вся полнота мира – всего лишь запахи, цвета, звуки, прикосновения и вкус?

Но разве его Джон - только это? Холмс внимательно изучает его лицо. «Я люблю тебя, Шерлок» - это было последнее, что он услышал. Три дня назад. Он еще помнит, как звучит его голос. Он помнит, какие у Джона теплые руки. Шерлок смотрит на них и вспоминает, каково это – чувствовать стальной захват уверенных хирургических пальцев на своих запястьях. Неужели в скором времени (завтра? Послезавтра?) им останется только память? Но как жить дальше, когда она начнет тускнеть? Самоубийство? Джон ему не простит. И он Джону тоже. А будет ли это иметь значение? Уже сейчас это не жизнь, только ее подобие. После потери какого чувства будет та грань, когда все потеряет смысл?

Джон придвинулся ближе и глубоко вздохнул. На лице его было отчаянье.

\- Я почти забыл твой запах.

Холмс впервые за все это время радуется тому, что Джон не видит его лица.

\- Ты говорил, что я пахну как вечер перед грозой в горах.

Джон улыбается.

\- Давно у нас не было гроз. Ты все еще видишь меня? Видишь мои губы?

\- Да.

\- Я люблю тебя.

Надежные опоры рушились, и Холмс понимал, что скоро им не на что будет уповать. Кроме одного. Того, что не поддавалось анализу, долгое время не воспринималось им всерьез. Шерлок вообще полагал, что у него эта функция организма отсутствует, пока Джон наглядно не продемонстрировал обратное.

Удивительное дело – у расчетливого детектива, mashina rationalis, как иногда любил называть его Майкрофт, у человека, чья аналитическая деятельность ума забирала все силы у эмоций, появилось шестое чувство. Оно не опиралось на зрение или слух, не зависело от запахов и осязания, оно было глубже и надежнее всех остальных способностей. Оно как компас своей стрелкой безошибочно показывало на Джона, где бы тот не находился. Когда у их не останется ничего, достаточно ли будет этого? Не отнимут ли это последнее чувство, как уже отняли слух и осязание? Помнить о том, как сильно любил, и знать, что отныне лишен этого – пострашнее глухоты или ослепления.

Шерлок думает, что Джон смирится с остальными потерями, как смирился со слепотой, что Джону будет проще – он привык доверять своему сердцу. Это Шерлок с детских лет усвоил, что эмоции в его деле, а потом и в жизни, плохой советчик. Шерлок думает, не слишком ли мало времени у него было, чтобы проверять его новоприобретенную способность на прочность. Шерлок думает, достаточно ли научился он любить, чтобы обходится одним этим чувством. Шерлок думает…

\- Шерлок?

\- Да?

\- У тебя слишком быстро бьется сердце. О чем ты думаешь?

\- О тебе.

Джон на минуту умолкает.

\- Мне почему-то кажется, что тебе страшно.

\- Какая глупость, Джон. С чего ты взял?

\- Я не знаю. Просто я так чувствую.

Шерлок закрывает глаза и задерживает дыхание. Нет. Нет, он совсем не чувствует страха Джона. Зато он очень хорошо чувствует волну собственного ужаса. Постоянная тьма перед глазами – когда это будет? Сегодня вечером? Завтра утром?

\- Как ты живешь с этим, Джон?

\- Кажется, я привыкаю. Так же как и ты. И все остальные.

Холмс радуется, что Джон не видит того, что происходит на улицах.

\- Зрение дает наибольший процент информации о мире. Жить без звуков проще. Но я не об этом. Как тебе удается сохранять спокойствие?

Шерлок понимает, что «сохранять спокойствие» - слишком громкие слова.

\- Ну я же тебя чувствую, - Джон слабо улыбается.

\- А когда перестанешь чувствовать?

\- Я буду тебя слышать.

\- Что будет потом, Джон, когда ты не услышишь меня?

\- Я буду любить тебя.

\- А…

Джон смеется:

\- Нет, Шерлок, боюсь, это навсегда.

И крепче обнимает Шерлока. Ему страшно думать о том, что будет потом. Ему страшно того, что происходит сейчас. Единственное, в чем он уверен – проснувшись и через тысячу лет, он будет любить. Это не дает ему сойти с ума окончательно.

\- Джон…

\- Да?

\- Я боюсь, Джон. Боюсь, что забуду, как ты выглядишь, забуду твой голос, твой смех, твой запах, твое тело, твои прикосновения. Тебя.

Джон молчит, его лицо сосредоточено. Холмс видит, что Джону тоже страшно.

А потом Джон отвечает.

\- Я не вижу твоего лица, но я все так же люблю тебя. Я не ощущаю твой запах, но это не умаляет моих чувств. Я не чувствую вкуса твоих поцелуев, но так, как ты, меня не целовал никто.

\- Это сейчас, воспоминания еще свежи. А что будет через месяц? Через год?

Джон наконец-таки закрывает слепые глаза.

\- Ты сидишь во мне глубже, чем память, Шерлок.

Шерлок хмурится.

\- Я не понимаю, Джон.

Разум тут же выдает контрагрументы, что подобное невозможно, чисто физиологически неосуществимо. Но это говорит Джон, который никогда его не обманывал в столь серьезных вопросах. Да у него бы и не получилось – Шерлок видит его лицо, и никакой фальши там нет.

\- Объясни мне.

\- Я не могу тебе объяснить.

Джон приподнимается на локте и тянется поцеловать. Немного промахивается – попадает в подбородок. Обхватывает ладонями лицо и уже уверенно целует в губы. Когда он спускается ниже, к бешено пульсирующей венке на шее, Шерлок говорит:

\- Я ничего не чувствую, Джон.

 

***

 

Джон останавливается и крепко стискивает зубы.

В спальне тихо. Шерлок дышит поверхностно, редко. В гостиной тикают часы. Наверное, когда они умрут – вот так, на кровати, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, - часы будут продолжать отсчитывать время. Для кого?

Джон зажмуривается. Он чувствует, как Шерлок шевелится, но сам не предпринимает попыток отодвинуться. Когда Шерлок пытается встать, Джон резко дергает его на себя. Тишину нарушает только шорох покрывала и хриплое прерывистое дыхание – борьба продолжается недолго. Джон прижимает кудрявую голову друга к своему плечу и тихо шепчет слова утешения, но Шерлок не смотрит на его губы. Джон чувствует, как Шерлок мелко вздрагивает, пряча нос в ямку между шеей и плечом.

Спальня наполнена отчаяньем.

Дыхание Шерлока становится размеренней и Джон расслабляется. Его друг успокоился и сумел взять себя в руки.

Внезапно Шерлок приподнимается на локтях и всматривается в лицо доктора.

\- Что, Шерлок? – Джон неуклюжими слепыми движениями трогает его лицо, пытаясь понять, что случилось.

Но Шерлок не отвечает, его губы сжимаются в одну линию, он внимательно всматривается в лицо Джона.

\- Что случилось, Шерлок?

«Я запоминаю тебя» - слишком остро и больно, чтобы произнести вслух.

И поэтому Шерлок продолжает молчать. Хочет прикоснуться к губам Джона, но резко отдергивает руку.

Это глупо – он все равно ничего не почувствует.

А Джон?

И осознание того, что не смог объяснить ему Джон, прорывает что-то в душе Шерлока, подобно старой дамбе, не справившейся с напором бушующей реки.

Он прикасается большим пальцем по нижней губе Джона и тут же целует – сильно, глубоко, с надрывом. Укусами спускается ниже, проводит руками по ребрам и удерживает взметнувшиеся руки доктора, чтобы не позволить оттолкнуть себя.

\- Нет, Шерлок. Не надо. Перестань.

Он не чувствует теплой кожи под своими руками, быстрых вздохов под своими губами, ничего не чувствует. Но он и не стремится к этому. Пускай Джон его запомнит. Запомнит тем немногим, что им еще осталось. Раз Джон может еще пока чувствовать, то Шерлок сделает все, чтобы его последние ощущения были наполнены им. Ведь если Джон будет чувствовать его, значит, и сам Шерлок сможет почувствовать себя. Он часто слышал, что любящие имеют одно сердце на двоих. И уже не важно, где заканчивается один и начинается другой. И если он может дать Джону это, значит, он даст это себе.

Терпкий запах спермы ударяет в нос. Шерлок глубоко вдыхает его, он уже знает, что скоро пропадет и это чувство, и хочет надышаться впрок, за них двоих, раз один лишен этой привилегии. Чтобы запах Джона впитался в самого Шерлока. Стал частью его, стал единым целым. И когда его тонкий длинный нос перестанет различать, он будет помнить и чувствовать каким-то внутренним обонянием присутствие Джона. И тогда никакие внешние рецепторы будут не нужны.

Шерлок продолжает целовать его, отдавая всего себя, не боясь раствориться, не жалея ни капли.

Шерлок разгадал загадку.

И ответ подсказал отнюдь не дедуктивный метод.

 

Конец.

 

Где-то, во тьме.

Пытаешься оглянуться, но сзади тоже тьма. Нет ничего.

Когда-то был целый мир, но теперь остались только звуки и прикосновения. Кажется, что так длится уже целую вечность. О времени вспоминаешь, только когда Шерлок говорит, что уже утро. Хорошо, что он видит рассвет, и небо, и солнце. Хорошо, что он видит. Двое слепых в одной квартире – это было бы уже слишком.

В тот день, когда Шерлок потерял слух, я понял, насколько ужасно то, что с нами произошло. Собственная слепота не была принята с такой болью, как осознание того, что он не ничего слышит. Я кричал до хрипоты, не зная, что он рядом, всего лишь в другой комнате – пытается что-то исправить, ищет выход, собирает информацию. Если бы он случайно не заглянул в поисках моего телефона, то я наверное бы сошел с ума. Шерлок тогда сказал, что выглядел я как настоящий безумец.

В тот день мы решили больше не отходить друг от друга.

Неожиданно для себя, я начал чувствовать Шерлока совершенно по-особенному. Не всегда, конечно. Иногда отчаянье заглушало во мне все, не позволяя мыслить и чувствовать. Хотелось только свернуться клубком и выть, вцепившись в его домашний халат. Но с каждым днем мне удавалось все больше отвоевать себя, я начал смелее полагаться только на то необыкновенное чувство. И когда я успокаивался, я знал, что Шерлок рядом. Нет, не чувствовал, не слышал, просто знал, словно само бытие говорило мне об этом. Знал также хорошо, как и то, что завтра вновь взойдет солнце, а я все также остаюсь Джоном Уотсоном – бедным хромым врачом, носящим идиотские свитера.

Уверенность в том, что Шерлок рядом, рассеивала тьму, окружавшую меня. Она как бы отступала на второй план, переставала быть определяющей. Я научился с ней жить. Глупости и сантименты, конечно, но слепоту мне заменила любовь к Шерлоку. Оказывается, видеть можно не только глазами.

Я обнимаю его замерзшие плечи, я знаю, что он больше не чувствует меня. Наверное, нам осталось немного. Я благодарен ему за то, что он сейчас сделал. Это будет одним из самых ярких воспоминаний. И не только потому, что из-за вынужденной слепоты мои ощущения обострились. На самом пике наслаждения, потерявшись в удовольствии, в Шерлоке, я на миг словно увидел его. Он был все также прекрасен, каким я его запомнил. Я смотрел в его необычные серо-голубые глаза, как это часто бывало раньше, и удовольствие, отражавшееся в них, каждый раз срывало с меня всякую сдержанность. И кончая, я видел не звезды, не вспышки, не яркий свет, а его глаза, светившиеся триумфом и наслаждением.

Вот и сейчас, все еще пытаясь отдышаться, я словно вижу их довольное выражение. Они улыбаются мне, обещают, что все будет хорошо. Что бы ни случилось, он, Шерлок, будет рядом. Я всматриваюсь в этот мираж, запоминаю каждый миг, каждую эмоцию. Счастье, умиротворение, любовь, настороженность, спокойст… настороженность? Когда это у Шерлока после секса в глазах была настороженность?

\- Джон? У тебя странный взгляд.

\- У тебя тоже.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? Ты же не можешь видеть.

Какой-то первобытный страх захлестывает меня. Не потому что Шерлок сказал правду, а потому что он ошибся. Я вижу. Я вижу, как хмурятся его брови, как красны его губы, вижу легкий румянец на его острых скулах. И мне страшно. Наверное, именно так сходят с ума. Заменяют реальность собственным воображением, и это воображение выходит из-под контроля, захватывая власть над твоим разумом.

\- Что я сейчас сделал, Джон?

\- Поднял руку. Но я не знаю, сделал ли это ты, или я это только придумал.

\- Я действительно поднял руку.

\- Шерлок… Вчера я перестал различать вкус. Возможно сегодня я не слышу. Возможно сейчас я придумываю все, что ты мне говоришь, возмож…

Хлесткая пощечина заставляет меня замолчать.

\- Это ты тоже придумал?

\- Нет, но это вполне в твоем стиле.

Я давно распрощался с надеждой. Я смирился с тем, что я не вижу. И я не хочу, чтобы надежда появилась у Шерлока – слишком больно ему будет осознать, что она не оправдается.

Я наблюдаю за тем, как он спрыгивает с кровати, его глаза горят энтузиазмом.

\- Ну и какое логическое объяснение ты можешь найти моему внезапному прозрению?

\- Элементарно, Джон! Как же я раньше не додумался?! Господи, какой же я идиот!

Вообразить то, что Шерлок назвал себя идиотом – нет, даже мое воображение на это неспособно.

\- Вкусовые, обонятельные, слуховые и зрительные – зрительные, Джон! – рецепторы подают сигналы в мозг, в результате чего мы можем видеть, слышать и ощущать. Воздействуя на определенные участки мозга, можно нарушить работу того или иного рецептора. Если воздействовать на теменную часть мозга, пропадет обоняние. А если на затылочную, то – зрение.

\- Что-то я не помню, чтобы я ударялся затылком.

\- Воздействие не обязательно должно быть внешним. Эмоции также оказывают сильное влияние. Вероятно, твое отчаянье вкупе с наслаждением, вызвало сильную реакцию организма. Возможно, приток крови воздействовал на область, отвечающую за зрение. Черт подери, Джон, ты же врач! Ты должен знать такие элементарные вещи.

Я не отвечаю ему. Я боюсь поверить. То, что он говорит – невозможно, немыслимо. То есть, с медицинской точки зрения как раз возможно, но разве все так просто? Я задаю ему этот вопрос.

\- Нет, Джон, не все так просто. Не все могут испытывать столь сильные эмоции.

Шерлок отворачивается. Подтекст его ответа неожиданно больно отзывается в сердце.

Он не слышит меня, не отвечает, и слова мои в утренней тишине звучат как клятва.

\- Я помогу тебе, Шерлок. Вместе мы справимся.

Конец. Теперь уже окончательный.


End file.
